


Different

by SuperStarBeam



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: (pun intended), Awkwardness, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining, Rated T for language, just awkward teens, lucas is in a relationship with dark pit..., megapit is implied... might expand on that separately, ness lives in the 90s so he definitely uses the slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStarBeam/pseuds/SuperStarBeam
Summary: Toon Link is expected to be the legendary "Hero of Wind" and wishes to be free of such big responsibilities. Ness wants to cheer up his best friend and treats him to a night at Fourside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. I'm not the best at writing but I hope you enjoy.

 Toon Link's room was hot due to the air conditioning being down and the summer night weather. Though, he was also anxious listening to the blue glowing charm babble on and on about his duties as the _Hero of Wind_. He didn't really care anymore.

 "Link? Are you listening to me?"

Tetra's stern voice snapped Toon out of his trance and he quietly replied, "Yes, Miss Tetra...".

 "As I was saying... I think when I become the Queen, you can be the Head of _New Hyrule's Royal Guard_! With your skills, our army will be unstoppable! Hell, I bet you can take on anyone by yourself!" She let out a sweet chuckle and waited for the other's response. 

After a few short seconds, the Hylian let out a (somewhat) cheery croak, "I'd love to! S-sounds wonderful, Miss Tetra". _Is that_   _believable enough?_

 "Good! I hope everything is okay over... _there_. I wish I could visit you but with all this "founding a new kingdom" bullshit, I barely even have time to myself! ...I really do miss you, Link. My hero!" She couldn't help but giggle at those last words and the charm's glow faded. "Miss you too, Tetra".

 Toon flopped onto his bed and felt the weight of a thousand bricks on his chest.  _New Hyrule's Royal Guard... That's a lot to take in! I don't think I'm up for that kind of job... Why not Gonzo...? Why me...?_

 He yawned and dozed off... or at least he tried to. It was hard to sleep with thoughts about the future ahead.

 

* * *

 

 It was around the late afternoon and the gang was out for lunch. The gang was comprised of Ness, Toon Link, Lucas, Pit, Mega Man, and one of the villagers. At the moment, Ness and Pit were trying to "program" Mega Man to play music and Lucas was texting someone of his phone. A tired Toon observed the robot.  _Poor guy..._ He still managed to chuckle at his friends' antics.

 "Okay, Megs! We put my one of my cassette tapes inside yer compartment. If it breaks, ya owe me a new one!" Ness joked but Mega Man was terrified. Pit managed to comfort the robot with a sweet smile and rested his hand on his shoulder. Mega Man wasn't the most expressive but it was clear he felt a special connection to the angel.

 Suddenly, there was a big _crunch_  inside the robot. "Oh. It broke," Pit casually said. There was an awkward silence.

 "Eh whatever! It's all good, Megs! I have too many anyway," Ness smirked and switched his attention to Lucas. "Why do ya text that guy so much? Ask him to come hang out! ...Are you guys... y'know... a _thing_?" The hatted boy raised an eyebrow when he said this. Lucas's face flushed up and simply muttered, "Not yet". It looked like Lucas wanted to be left alone and Ness caught on. Even though he could read minds, Ness would never invade anyone's private life.

 Toon must've been lost in his thoughts again because a big pat on the back from Ness nearly gave him a heart attack. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, T-Bone? Ya look...upset. Would a fun game of Mario Kart cheer ya up?" He ruffled Toon's golden hair as he huffed and gave a weak smile. Toon knew that his friend was just trying to make him feel better. 

 When the boys first met, Toon was not fond of Ness's company and saw him as a nuisance. On the other hand, Ness took a liking to Toon almost immediately as he reminded him of another young green hero he had met a couple years earlier. After a few months, Toon had warmed up to the boy so much so that he considered Ness the only one he could tell his secrets and worries to. Now, they are the best of friends even if they still argue over stupid little things.

 After reminiscing, Toon rubbed the nape of his neck, "I'm fine-really! Don't worry about me".  _That was a lie..._ He didn't know why he lied. Perhaps, he thought that if he told Ness something was bothering him, Ness would take it the wrong way.

 Ness squinted his eyes suspiciously, "If ya say so, T-Bone... Call me if you need me!" and he went after the Villager who was currently "pocketing" his backpack. Toon said nothing and stared blankly at the table, fiddling with his green hoodie strings. _He looked mournful..._

 Ness looked back at his friend. He was going figure out why Toon was acting so odd. He had a strange feeling in his gut.

_Something's different..._

 

* * *

 

 "Lucas, when we had lunch with the guys today... Did you notice anything... off?"

 Breaking away from his phone, Lucas gave a curious look to capped boy, "What do you mean? I know that the Villager tried to steal your backpack more than usual if that's what you're talking about. What do you even have in that "Mary-Poppins-bag" of yours, anyway?" 

 "It's Toon Link! I can't figure out what, but something smells fishy about him..." Ness folded his arms in front of him and narrowed his eyes as if looking for an answer to reveal itself. 

 "Well, what do you expect from a guy who travels all across the Great Sea! Toon's bound to smell like fish! Ha ha!" Lucas proudly grinned that he came up with the witty joke. Ness only smiled as he thought to himself.

  _Nah, it's a nicer smell... more like a mix of fresh pineapples and an ocean breeze... Wait, what?_ He snapped out of that weird thought.

"I guess you're right. He was really quiet during lunch today. Are you worried about him?"

 Instead of answering Lucas right away, Ness jumped up from his chair and walked over to the kitchen, looking for something. "A lil' bit... I'm gonna check on him. Maybe, he'll be up for some games tonight! I'll see you later. Peace!" Ness beamed and snatched the house keys off the Mr. Saturn coffee table. Lucas gave him a little wave goodbye as Ness walked out the door and continued his private conversation on his phone.

 

* * *

 

 It was about 6 o'clock and the sun was just setting as Ness walked over to Zelda's house. It wasn't a very long walk as almost everyone's homes were closely compact together- like a great big neighborhood! When he arrived to his destination, Ness froze.

  _Maybe... I should just leave him alone... No! I came here because I care about my best friend...!_

Ness took a deep breath, puffed his chest out, and shakily reached for the door knocker. He didn't knock.

_Why am I so nervous?! Get a hold of yerself, Ness!_

 Finally, he gave the door a loud **_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**  Probably too loud...

 The door flung open with Toon Link greeting Ness with his brows furrowed, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to piss off Ganondorf?! What do you want?!" He crossed his arms and squinted his eyes as if to show he meant business.

 Ness shuffled his feet, "I was just... worried about ya, T-Bone. I noticed that ya kinda cut yerself off from everyone today. Lucas noticed too. Y'know, if something is going on, ya can always count on your friends... and me..." He pointed his finger to himself to emphasize what he was trying to say. "Will ya tell me what's wrong?"

 There was a short moment of silence as Toon debated to himself. He sighed, "Yes... I guess there is something I'm upset about". The boy motioned the other inside the house and led him upstairs to his room. 

 Ness sat on the bed and leaned forward as he listened attentively to Toon begin his venting. 

 "Ever since my little sister was kidnapped by that damned bird, all everyone saw me as "The Chosen Hero"! I wasn't even _chosen_ in the first place! I had to _earn_ the Triforce of Courage, I was never born with it!" Toon clenched his fists, "I only wanted to save Aryll... I-I didn't want to get mixed up with Ganon and Hyrule and-and... all that shit!!! Argh!" He buried his face into his hands and let out a long sigh. "And now... Tetra wants me to become the _Royal Guard_ 's captain... I could never say no to her. I wish everything was the way it was before like on Outset. I wish I never ha-" A finger shushed Toon from finishing his sentence. Ness had already read his mind.

 "Whoa whoa whoa! Toon, breathe... Listen, so many people like ya whether yer the _Hero of Wind_ or not! You have a great personality and likable face!" Toon's glance shifted away from Ness when he said that.

 Suddenly, a metaphorical lightbulb lit up in Ness's head. "Hey! Tell ya what Toon, let me show ya what it's like to be a regular teenager in my world! Just one night where you don't have to worry about royalty or fighting evil! We can play video games, dance, sing, see a movie... ANYTHING!" He almost shook the Hylian with all his excitement. Toon was about to turn his friend down, but Ness had a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.

_He's trying really hard..._

 Toon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

 "... What the hell. You're the kind of guy who knows how to have a good time anyway."

 "Yahoo!! This is gonna be sooo fun, T-Bone! Get ready to _par-tay_!" Ness sang, "You won't regret it!" He threw his arm around Toon's shoulders and led him out the door.

 Toon was already regretting it.

 And with that, the two boys snuck outside of the house and teleported to the metropolis of Fourside.

  **. . .**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should also note that I have to space out the lines a lot to help me see and read. A bit dyslexic.


	2. Chapter 2

 The big city was much more lively than any other island Toon had seen. It was also much more polluted but all the pretty lights from the tall buildings and cars made up for that. Toon followed closely behind Ness as he explained everything about Fourside.

 "...And watch out for the crazy taxi drivers! I swear they must be blazed on some kinda drug!" Toon snickered until Ness came to a sudden halt, "Here we are! This is the arcade".

 Lots of flashing lights strained Toon's eyes but he soon adjusted himself. The building was dark with a crazy and colorful carpet design. The air smelt of teenage sweat and rotten pizza-  _gross._ Ness tapped on Toon's shoulder, "So! What game do ya wanna play, T-Bone? OH! How about Street Fighter?!"

 "Sure..." Toon groaned and looked down at his feet.

 "Hey now," Ness lifted the Hylian's chin up to meet his eyes, "If you go back home and stay in your bed all the time, you'll depress yourself even more! Let's try to have a good time tonight. It's my treat." He smiled a wonderful smile and Toon felt it's warmth. Ness cleared his throat and stepped back, "Anyway, lets go play!" He dug into his pockets for some quarters to slip into the machine.

The two began a few rounds of fighting. Ness was winning most of them but he gave Toon a chance to win some as well.

 "BAM! I kicked your ass, Ness! Too easy!"

 "Good job, T! I don't know how you got so good! I guess practice makes perfect," Ness said with a sarcastic tone as gave Toon a soft nudge with his elbow. Toon only stuck his tongue out at him. 

 Both of the boys' stomachs growled.  _Totally forgot about getting food..._

"Is there anything to eat here that isn't greasy old pizza?" Toon groaned once again.

 Ness gave a small nod and led the other out the door to the large department store.

 

* * *

 

   _This is much nicer than the arcade..._

Toon sat at the small table, observing the store and what it had to offer. Though, it had nothing he would need back at home with Tetra.

 Soon, Ness came back from the burger shop with the food... lots of food. It should be expected of gluttonous eater like Ness. Toon's eyes widened as he saw how much Ness got and quickly asked how much he spent. 

 "Doesn't matter. I got two burgers and I didn't know how hungry you were so I got ya two as well. Also got some fries and soda pop for us!" 

 "If we eat all of this, we'll surely get sick!" Toon nervously chuckled, "Hey! I thought you said you got two?!" 

 Ness was already wolfing down his second burger, "I... did..." He stood up from his seat after swallowing his last bite, "I'll be right back, T-Bone! I have to take care of somethin' real quick. Wait here." And with that, Ness zipped down the escalator to a woman at the front desk who seemed to be selling stuff.

 The Hylian stared down at the capped boy and the woman.  _What is that idiot doing...? He doesn't need to do all this stuff for me...  Even though... It is very sweet of him..._ For a moment, Toon felt himself at ease and his face heat up. He didn't even realize that Ness had returned with something behind his back.

 "Hey! Earth to T! I have a surprise for you!" Ness had a goofy grin on his face and began to stutter, "S-so! I was thinkin'...you like music, don't ya? I-I know this really cool band an-and I was thinkin'... we could see them play tonight." He revealed to have the tickets to the show behind his back and handed one over to Toon, who was speechless. _It must've cost a lot of money for these...!_

 "Ness... you really shouldn't have-"

 "No! I wanted to show ya somethin' super neat and you're my... best friend! It starts soon so we should roll outta here!" Ness would never take no for an answer.

 After a moment of processing what he heard, Toon gave the most genuine smile and giggled, "Alright! Let's go, we don't want to be late!"

 

* * *

  

 The club was dark and packed. Girls and boys of all ages were scattered about the room, dancing and singing along with the Runaway Five band. Among the crowd, was Ness and Toon listening to the men up stage. 

 Ness sang with the band but he was not the best. His voice cracked on every high note and Toon couldn't contain his laughter.

  _He can't sing worth a shit...! At least, he's having fun..._

 Toon didn't expectNess to reach out for his hand and pull him over, "C'mon, T! Let's dance!" He led Toon in the dance.

 Now, Toon's heartbeat was in tempo with the drum beat. He couldn't tell if his or Ness's palms were clammy but all attention shifted to Ness. He was smile so big it looked as if his cheeks would break. Toon caught Ness's contagious smile as well.

 They must've danced nonstop for nearly an hour until the lights slowly began to dim.

  _Is it over already...?_

 The lights changed into pink, red, and purple shades and the music started up slow.

  _A slow dance..._ Ness felt like he was frozen. 

"Toon Link, i-if you are ready to go home, we can-" He was cut off guard by arms around his neck.

 "No. I'm having a great time. May have this dance, Ness?" Toon croaked but quickly added, "Unless! Unless YOU are ready to go?!" There was hope traced in Toon's voice.

 "No... I think... I'd rather be around you tonight."

 There was a still silence.

 Finally, Toon made the move to lead in the slow dance. However, he ended up stepping on Ness's feet, receiving a wince of pain and a goofy-looking smile each time. Toon had tried to avoid eye contact with the other but suddenly, Ness brought him into an embrace. Toon allowed himself to rest his head on Ness's shoulder. It felt nice, warm, and comforting.

_He smells like wet grass... with a hint of burgers..._

Ness, on the other hand, was a hot mess. He unconsciously pulled Toon closer and felt his temperature rise to a boiling point. His mind was hazy and he couldn't think straight. Ness was thankful that his blush blended in with the lights.

_Something feels... different..._

 It was nearing midnight and the two still swayed back and forth. Toon pulled away just slightly to gaze into Ness's eyes. They had some kind of magic in them. Ness broke the silence, "Are ya havin' a good time, Toon? ...Y'know, I never noticed how pretty yer eyes were- Erm!" He covered his face in embarrassment. 

_Why did I say that...?! That’s so stupid...!_

 He felt his hands peel away from his face to meet Toon with a small sincere smile on his face, "Ness, I'm ready to go home now."

 "... Okay. I... I'll take ya home."

 They walked outside and prepared to teleport back home when Ness felt Toon gently lace his fingers around his own. Both exchanged small smiles and went along their way.

 

**. . .**

 

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a good writer. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

 The rest of the walk home was quiet, but both of the boys were perfectly content with that. Only the crickets and cicadas were singing the night away. 

 Ness and Toon Link arrived to Zelda's house. Toon so exhausted that he almost had to be dragged by Ness to the front porch. The lights were still on inside- Zelda was reading a book, waiting for Toon to come home safely. Ness felt Toon's hand slip away from his.

 "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Ness. I'm feeling a little better now," Toon said as swept his blonde hair away from his eyes. "We should do this again sometime!" 

 Ness only gave a small nod as he watched Toon reach for the doorknob. He had a feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to be around Toon just a little longer. The thought made his heart skip a beat.

 "Link!" Ness blurted out.

 Toon quickly turned around with wide eyes and perked up ears. Besides Tetra, no one in the smash tournament had called him by his real name (due to there being two Links). He cocked his head to the side and looked at Ness curiously, "Y...Yes?" 

 The capped boy clammed up. Usually, Ness was the outgoing type yet this time, he felt like he was trapped and running out of air. He wanted to say something very important but he was unable to speak and had already forgotten it. Ness straightened himself up and shoved his hands into his pockets as if he was hiding something. He sighed and smiled.

 "...I... I just wanted to say goodnight. Get some good sleep, 'kay...?"

 All of a sudden, Toon hopped down from the porch and ran up to Ness. He wrapped his arms around Ness's neck and buried his head into the other's chest. Toon muttered something but Ness couldn't hear him over his racing heartbeat. His face felt like a hot coffee kettle about to explode. They felt each other's warmth and comfort. Ness wanted to stay this way forever.

 Toon allowed himself to let go from the embrace and gazed at Ness with his droopy eyes. He smiled from cheek to cheek. 

 Toon's smile emitted a bright light that lit up the night. It was like the sun.

 "Goodnight to you, too."

 He walked back to the front door and glanced back at Ness once more. He was as red as a tomato and was trying to hide his face with the bill of his cap. Ness began to walk away until he realized he was walking in the wrong direction and nervously chuckled, "Oh. My house is this way."

 Toon quietly laughed and slid the door shut.

 

* * *

 

   

 Lucas was not home when Ness returned. Apparently, he was spending the night over at Dark Pit's. It was quite lonely but Ness didn't mind. It just meant more time to himself.

 He raided the pantry for snacks even though he was not hungry. Ness hiked up the stairs to his bedroom and kicked off his shoes.

 He lie on the blue bed and stared at the ceiling, replaying the events that had occurred that night in his mind. Ness could still smell Toon's ocean scent, feel his soft touch, and hear his croaky voice. His heart drummed all throughout his body.

_I haven't felt this way in a while... OH..._

 He felt as if he was hit by a truck. Ness had an epiphany.

_THAT'S what's "different"... I'm in love with my best friend..._

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was more content of this pair. Please let me know.


	4. Thank You, Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NOT PART OF THE FIC*

 Hello everyone and Happy Holidays! 

 I hope everyone is having a wonderful and safe holiday.

 Anyways, I just wanted to give a _big_ thank you to everyone who read and gave kudos to my first fanfiction. 

 I was very nervous about sharing this at first but seeing that it’s had around **_550_** views and **_11_** kudos, that’s pretty awesome!! 

 I wish there was more content of this pair but I’m still too scared to write. I have many other fics in mind besides romantic fanfictions, too! I plan the stories out in my head but I haven’t had time to write much lately. 

 What would really help me out is some nice constructive criticism or just some positivity in the comments! 

 (Sorry for all the spacing. It’s how I read my words clearly).

Once again, **THANK** **YOU** for reading!!!!!!!!! I love you all so much!!! Happy holidays and stay safe!! 


End file.
